


Flavortown

by sonicsasshole



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Food Network RPF, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Kitchen Nightmares RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Flavortown, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, gordon going to flavortown, if you know what i mean, lamb sauce - Freeform, macaroni, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsasshole/pseuds/sonicsasshole
Summary: Gordon awakens.  The person he loves most appears.





	Flavortown

**Author's Note:**

> bone appleteeth

Gordon awoke. He had felt a dark presence upon him. He suddenly had an urge to devour. But Whomst? That was the question. THere, amonst the fog, had a fgure emerged. There was a silhouetete of a bulky, firey, 6,11 man. It seemed as if his hair had took uphalf of hif body. Flames energed in the shadows. It was…

GUY FIERI.

Gordon suddenly became imersed with a fiery lust. He wanted to go to Flavortown.

“Nice seeing you here, fieri,” Gordon purred.

Fieri growled in return. “You’ve been expecting me, haven’t you, Gordy?” Fieri bit his lip. A mixture of blood and saliva trickled down his chin. It smelled of… lambchops.

Gordon lovedthe smell of lambchops. The scent was overwhelming, and was seeping through his pores. It was time for the feast.

GORDON POV

I longed for fieri’s luscious curves and high spikes. I could take the heat. I would always reasch for him, bit alas, I could never grasp his luscious locks.

“Fieri, I need you. I want you. I crave…” 

“Your lambsauce.”

I crawled up to the foot of thebed where FIeri stood. On the bed. I kissed his flaming crocs and removed them one by one with histeeth. There, his glorius toes were presented to me. I couldn’t resist.

“I may be homophobic, but i do appriciate a nice toe suckle every now and then, British Bitch.” Fieiri commented.

3RD PERSON

Gordon gaave an experimental lick to Fieri’s big toe. It tasted salty. 

“Good Stuff” Gordon thought. The best compliment he had ever given. Gordon slowly palced his lips over the toe. Then, he began to suck. His tastebuds lit up in excitement. HE could taste ans feel anything. Fieri twitched his neck in arousal. He was close.

“I hope you’re ready for whats about to happen,” fieri warned. Gordon responded by licking fieri between the big toe and the one next to it.  
“Give me more, bitch” Fieri demaded.

Gordon accelerated his lick speed. Fieri accelerated his neck twitches.

Suddenly, it was enough. There was a rumble in Fieri’s toenail.Fieri growled as the rumble continued.Gordon was perplexed, but was prepared foranything.

Gordon’s vision was fogged by a chuncky yellow substance spewing out of Fieri’s toenail. He was confused bythe substance, until it slowly trickled down from his brow to his agaped mouth.

Gordon tasted it. HE smaked his lips in recognization.

“Mac and Cheese?” Gordon inquired. 

“You know it” Fieri responded.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Jordan was standing at the door.

“GORDON MAKE ME A SANDW-” Jordan took in the scene wide-eyed,and slowly backed away.


End file.
